


Not Even Once

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [452]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Witch Curses, de-aged scott and isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/08/20: "finger, abusive, robot”It's possible Stiles has become a little blasé about these de-aging spells.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [452]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Not Even Once

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/08/20: "finger, abusive, robot”
> 
> It's possible Stiles has become a little blasé about these de-aging spells.

“I wanna sleep with Isaac!” Scott shouted, head tilted back as his current three-and-a-half foot stature required.

“I never said you couldn’t!” Stiles replied, _not_ shouting. He looked where Isaac stared, bedcovers up to his wide eyes, and swore he’d do nothing either kid would remember as abusive after the spell wore off, which it always did.

“Just once,” he said to Derek, after tucking in the boys, “instead of temperamental witches or Lovecraftian cryptids, wouldn’t it be interesting if a killer robot was our problem?”

Thoughtfully scratching an itch with a finger under his nose, “ _No_ ,” was Derek’s answer.


End file.
